Pieces Of Peace : The Drakness Sacred Gear
by StarLoveNight
Summary: Uchiha Izuna mendapat tugas dari Dewa Kematian untuk mengumpulkan " Pieces Of Peace". Dan petualangan pertamanya di dunia " supranatural " akan dimulai. MiniHarem!Izuna


Perang, gambaran betapa mengerikannya amarah,benci,dendam yang menimbulkan darah,luka,sakit,dan sengsara. Perang menjadi pertanda betapa egoisnya individu , kelompok , bahkan negara guna mendapat kekuatan , pengakuan ,dan wilayah yang menjadikan bagaimana nafsu manusia yang lebih rendah dari makhluk yang lainnya.

Namun demikian menjadi pilihan manusia untuk menjalani hidup yang seperti apa , mau bagaimana, dan tujuan nya apa . Meski begitu tak sepenuhnya manusia melakukan _kejahatan_ atas kemauan mereka sendiri. Didunia ku, Dunia shinobi yang kumaksud,dunia yang di terbentuk karena adanya penggunaan _cakra_ yang telah dimulai kurang lebih selama ribuan tahun , aku tak tau pasti berapa ribu tahun,yang pasti _cakra_ digunakan pertama kali oleh Kaguya Otsutsuki. Kaguya Otsutsuki atau yang sering di kenal sebagai _dewi kelinci_ dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan. Dan ia hidup kembali untuk mengambil cakra yang ada di dunia ( shinobi ). Dia hidup kembali karena keserakahan,kebencian seorang Madara Uchiha yang menginginkan sebuah _perdamaian_ yang menyebabkan dirinya di peralat oleh zetsu hitam yang mengaku dirinya sebagai anak dari Kaguya Otsutsuki sebagai perwujudan _sisi hitam_ dari sifat makhluk yang ada di semesta angkasa. Zetsu hitam memanfaatkan Madara Uchiha dengan berbagai cara bahkan ia mengubah artefak yang di tinggalkan oleh Rikudo sennin untuk mencegah munculnya proyek _Mugen Tsukoyomi_ yang merupakan proyek yang dapat memusnahkan kesadaran manusia dalam dunia mimpi. Dan proyek itu terjadi dan seluruh shinobi terkena _Mugen Tsukoyomi_ yang menyisakan beberapa orang saja termasuk aku.

Melawan Madara saja sudah sangat susah apalagi melawan Kaguya Otsutsuki dengan kekuatan setara bahkan diatas _Juubi_. Juubi merupakan monster ekor sepuluh yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat yang merupakan makhluk membuat Obito Uchiha tak dapat mengontrol kekuatannya. Pada awalnya Juubi merupakan monster liar namun saat keturunan Kaguya Otsutsuki yaitu Hagaromo Otsutsuki dan Homura Otsutsuki mengalahkan Juubi dan Hagaromo menjadi jinchuriki. Dan kemudian Hagaromo dan Homura hidup dengan tenang namun kedatangan ibunya Kaguya Otsutsuki yang ingin merebut _cakra_ milik anaknya yang merupakan cakra miliknya dan melaksanakan _Mugen Tsukoyomi_ di tentang anaknya kemudian Kaguya melawan kedua anaknya dan Kaguya disegel supaya tidak terjadi hal yang serupa. Dan ia mengalahkan Juubi lagi dan membagi cakranya menjadi "Monster berekor" menjadi sembilan supaya kekuatan itu digunakan untuk perdamaian.

Perdamaian tidaklah terjadi karena adanya keserakahan akan kekuatan atau terlalu sakit mengalami kebencian yang di derita. Seperti Obito Uchiha yang di manfaatkan oleh Madara mengenai Obito, ia tergeletak tak berdaya akibat pertarungannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dan mata reningan miliknya di ambil oleh Zetsu Hitam dan diberikan kepada Uchiha Madara. Yang kemudian menjadikan Madara menjadi petapa Rikudo walaupun pada akhirnya muncullah sosok wanita berambut panjang tergerai hingga ke tanah dan matanya terfokus kepada Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke, kemudian memandang kearah ku dan Uzumaki Mito. Uzumaki Mito adalah adik kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto. Entah apa yang membuat dewi kelinci melihat kearahku yang pasti itu membuat ku merinding. Walaupun tak seperti Sakura yang bergetar sangat hebatnya. Dan Hatake Kakashi, dan Rin Nohara sedang merawat Uchiha Obito hanya di tatap sebentar oleh Kaguya lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Indra dan Ashura.(memang dunia ini terlihat membosankan tanpa perulangan #plak hiraukan). Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang seru. Kaguya telah bersiap untuk menyerang dan,kami meningkatkan kewaspadaan kami.

Pertarungan yang terpaksa inipun terjadi. Naruto dan Sasuke menyerang Kaguya namun tak ada yang mengenai Kaguya satupun.

 **x x x**

Setelah bertarung sekian lama akhirnya Naruto berhasil memukul telah Kaguya dengan jurus aneh yang di keluarkan olehnya. Ini benar benar luar biasa Uzumaki Naruto,Ninja paling tidak bisa di tebak.

Namun itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan Kaguya. Dan pertarungan kembali di lanjutkan pada akhirnya Kaguya tersegel oleh ku, dan Mito. Ternyata kami juga reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura. Namun, Naruto dan Sasuke tewas. Aku yang melihat Mito tak tega kemudian aku menghidupkan mereka dan orang yang penting bagi Mito. Dengan adanya cakra Kaguya yang aku ambil semoga aku bisa menghidupkan orang orang yang di sayangi Mito. Dan mereka hidup kembali. Namun, Zetsu hitam(shinju) ternyata masih hidup , dan menusuk bagian vitalku. Aku pun muntah darah lalu aku memegang tubuh Shinju dan aku mengeluarkan jutsu _Shiki Fujin/dewa kematian_ untuk menyegelnya. Dan akupun tewas.

 **X X X**

 **Pieces of Peace** : **The Drakness Sacred Gear**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan DxD bukan milik saya.**

 **Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Humor.**

 **Rating : M for safe**

 **Warning** : **Typo,Ooc, Gaje, unsur merepotkan lainnya**

Note :

" Berbicara"

' Berfikir/Batin '

 **" Monster Berbicara "**

 **' Moster berfikir '**

 **Jutsu/ Teknik**

 **Chapter 1 :** **Shinigami, Malaikat dan Celah Dimensi**

Ruangan yang penuh warna putih dan semua berwarna putih bahkan pakaian ku berwarna putih. Ini mengherankan memang karena hanya aku yang ada dalam ruangan itu dan aku melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang menunjukan gambar dimana dunia shinobi yang hancur tak tersisa. Tampak disana ada seorang gadis sedang memeluk tubuh seseorang yang terbaring di tanah yaitu tubuhku.

Aku menghidupkan semua shinobi yang terbunuh oleh Kaguya termasuk ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina. Ia terlihat senang karena ibunya hidup kembali. Aku turut senang dengan apa yang aku lihat dalam sebuah kotak berukuran 40 inci di hadapanku. Namun, setelah melihat jasad ku gadis itu langsung memasang raut wajah sedih. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ia duduk dan memeluk jasadku. Tak lama kemudian dia menangis, menangis dalam pelukan jasadku. Aku tertegun dengan apa yang aku lihat itu. Sungguh aku tak menyangka bahwa Uzumaki Mito seorang gadis egois,brisik, merepotkan, _childish,_ dapat menangis seperti itu. Aku sungguh terharu melihatnya karena anak seorang hokage menangisi kematianku.

" Izuna-kun, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku, hiks hiks. Izuna-kun, hiks aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. hiks hiks. Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku hiks, menjadi sahabatku hiks, dan menjadi cahaya untukku hiks. Aku tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku hiks, Karena aku mencintaimu, Izuna-kun. Aku mencintaimu, Izuna-kun." Ucap Mito yang kembali memeluk jasadku kembali.

Aku kembali tertegun dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Mito. Namun, aku merasa sangat senang,senang sekali karena ada yang mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu apa yang ada di hatinya, ia ingin selalu menjaga,melindungi Mito. Ua hanya bisa tersenyum karena kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah mati.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok agak mengerikan alias menyeramkan terlihat taring keluar di sudut bibir, memiliku dua tanduk di kepalanya. Dan dari penampilannya aku tahu bahwa itu adalah dewa kematian, Shinigami. Ia masuk ke ruangan dan menghampiriku. Aku sedikit takut saat melihat Shinigami menuju arahku dengan membawa pisau seperti saat di dunia shinobi. Aku kemudian berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan shinigami.

' Apa rohku akan di ambil ?? Itu tidak mungkin karena aku sudah menyerahkan rohku untuk menyegel Shinju. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Dewa kematian terhadapku? ' Itu pikirku sambil melihat kearah Shinigami yang berjalan menuju kearahku.

Namun gambaran hal itu segera luntur.

 **" Bagaimana keadaan mu, Izuna-kun ? "** Sang Dewa Kematian bertanya kepadaku. Tak terlihat wajah menyeramkan di tampilkan oleh Sang Dewa Kematian meskipun begitu giginya tetap muncul di sela sela sudut bibir.

" Aku baik-baik saja , Shinigami-sama" jawabku dengan rasa hormat kepada Sang dewa.

 **"Hahaha, aku tak menyangka ada seseorang yang telah mati bilang " baik-baik saja" hahaha."** tawa Sang Dewa terdengar sebentar lalu iya duduk di sampingku dan melihat ke arah kotak berukuran 40 inci.

Akupun melihat kearah kotak tersebut dan melihat apa yang ada di depan mata ku. Sang dewa tampak masih melihat bagaimana keadaan dunia shinobi.

Sang Dewa kembali membuka suara **" Aku telah di panggil sebanyak empat kali saat pertama oleh Namikaze Minato, kemudian Ayahmu,lalu Hiruzen Sarutobi,dan terakhir adalah Uchiha Izuna. "** Ucap Sang Dewa yang masih menonton layar 40 inci itu.

Sang dewa kematian menyebut namaku Uchiha Izuna. Bukan adik dari Uchiha Madara sang penghancur dunia shinobi. Aku merasa tersanjung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sang dewa kematian.

 **" Apa yang kau rasakan setelah kematian menjemputmu? "** tanya Sang Dewa kepadaku yang masih melihat bagaimana kotak itu memperlihatkan kelanjutan peristiwa Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 itu.

Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah Shinigam dan menjawab " Tak ada bedanya dengan saat aku masih hidup. Tapi, di saat melihat jasadku aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah mati, Shinigami-sama."

Sang Shinigami kembali menatap kearah layar dan beliau kembali berkata **" Apakah kau ingin hidup kembali? ".** Itulah yang keluar dari mulut dewa kematian yang membuat aku membelalakan mata tak percaya,aku bisa hidup kembali. Namun, aku tetap diam agar beliau menyelesaikan ucapannya.

 **" Karena telah menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dan membuat perdamaian dunia serta menjaga amanat yang diberikan kepada mu. Maka kau mendapat kesempatan merasakan kehidupan kembali. "** Lanjut sang dewa.

Aku hanya terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa untuk beberapa saat lalu aku memastikan apa yang aku dengar benar atau tidak. " Be-be-benarkah itu, Shinigami-sama " tanyaku untuk memastikan apa yang aku dengar.

 **" Tentu, itu adalah hadiah pertama dariku."** Ucap Sang Shinigami dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

' Hadiah pertama' pikirku . ' Jika benar maka akan ada hadiah lainnya ' lanjut ku.

Aku melihat Shinigami belum keluar dari pintu dan ia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata **" Tunggu 40 hari lagi baru kau akan aku hidupkan kembali "** dan beliau pun keluar pintu.

Aku kembali melihat kotak 40 inci itu dan terlihat di sana Mito telah tenang dan dipapah oleh ibunya dan diikuti oleh seluruh warga Konoha dan tubuhku di bawa oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

' Kenapa harus 40 hari ya ' pikirku dan kembali melihat ke layar 40 inci dihadapanku. " Aku mengantuk sekali, lebih baik aku tidur " gumamku.

 **' Oh, aku ada janji dengan seseorang '** Pikir Shinigami namun, ia tetap pergi dari istana yang megah itu.

 **Skip Time**

Waktu telah berlalu entah berapa lama dan tampak seorang remaja yang telah bangun dari tidurnya. Remaja itu kini bingung harus melakukan apa karena ia sangat lapar dan ia tak di beri tahu oleh Shinigami dimana ia mendapat makanan.

 **Izuna POV**

" Shit, aku lapar sekali. Tadi aku gak tanya dimana aku harus mencari makanan." aku bergumam sambil jalan mondar mandir gak karuan. " Lebih baik aku keluar cari makanan" Ucapku.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, terlihat bangunan berupa istana yang indah yang dihiasi taman yang begitu indah. dalam benakku ' sebenarnya aku dimana?'. Tak ingin terlalu takjub dengan apa yang aku lihat karena betapa laparnya aku, aku langsung keluar pintu melihat kanan kiri apa ada yang menjaga ruanganku,dan ternyata tidak ada.

Aku berjalan menyusuri istana yang megah ini dan betapa indahnya taman yang terlihat sangat menawan. Tapi, bukan itu yang aku cari . Aku terus mencari dimana ada buah buahan atau yang lainnya untuk dimakan.

Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pohon yang sedang berbuah. Buahnya sangat lebat. Aku mendekati pohon tersebut ternyata itu adalah buah mangga. Namun,semakin aku mendekat semakin kuat pula gravitasinya. Aku merasakan betapa kuatnya gravitasi yang ada di daerah itu. Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan kembali. Tak bisa aku bayangkan ada gravitasi seperti gravitasi dalam dimensi Kaguya.

Aku segera memanjat pohon tersebut dan memetik buah tersebut dan segera membawanya turun. Lalu aku duduk di bawah pohon itu dan memakannya. Sebelum aku dapat menggigitnya aku melihat seseorang perempuan yang berjalan kearahku.

Aku melihat seseorang perempuan menuju dengan tergesa gesa dan dengan cepat ia sampai di depanku.

Yang kulihat adalah seorang perempuan dengan paras sangat cantik dan menurutku ia adalah perempuan yang bisa membuat Hatake Kakashi memuntahkan darah dari hidungnya berkali-kali. Perempuan itu memandang wajahku dan ia bertanya.

 **Izuma POV End**

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanyanya

Izuna tak habis pikir dengan perempuan yang satu ini. Bukannya menanyakan nanya malah menanyakan sedang apa sungguh aneh, kan sudah terlihat sedang makan buah.

" Hah, sedang makan buah " jawab Izuna menghela napas karena gak ditanya namanya.

" Boleh aku ikut makan?" tanya kembali dam sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Izuna.

Izuna melirik sebentar dan kemudian aku memberikan buah yang aku petik. Untung saja Izuna memetik 3 buah. Izuna menyodorkan 1 buah kepada perempuan yang duduk di samping kirinya.

" Terima Kasih " Ucap perempuan yang lebih tua dari Izuna.

Mereka berdua tampak diam dan tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Mereka berdua tampak diam dan hanya memakan buah masing masing. Izuna tampak berinisiatif untuk mulai perbincangan.

" Perkenalkan namaku, Uchiha Izuna" Ucap Izuna kepada perempuan di sampingnya dan menyodorkan tangan.

" A, Aku lupa. Namaku Gabriel, aku malaikat." ucap perempuan yang sekarang diketahui Gabriel seorang malaikat dan menyambut tangan Izuna.

Dan muncullah dua orang diketahui Shinigami dan seseorang. Izuna berpikir akan terjadi hal merepotkan.

 **" Ho, Tak kusangka baru beberapa jam saja sudah berkenalan dengan malaikat paling cantik."** Ucap Shinigami sambil berjalan menuju kearah pohon dimana ia sedang makan.

Izuna hanya menghela napas dan kemudian ia mulai menjelaskan. Izuna berdiri dan ingin berbicara namun, sesaat sebelum akan menjawab sudah ada tombak berwarna putih meluncur ke arahnya.

 **Dhuaarrrr**

Suara tombak cahaya menghantam pohon mangga yang menyebabkan pohon malang itu tak tersisa. Aku melihat sang pelempar adalah seseorang yang bersama Shinigami gila.

" Ya ampun. Padahal aku ingin menikmati hariku yang indah ini. Hah, bahkan kita belum berkenalan. Ini sangat kurang sopan. Baiklah, namaku U- " Ucap Izuna yang mencoba berkenalan kepada seorang laki laki di samping Shinigami.

 **Dhuaarrr**

Izuna belum menyelesaikan ucapannya ia sudah dilempari tombak cahaya oleh laki laki yang belum di ketahui oleh Izuna siapa sebenarnya.

" Hah, aku saja belum menyelesaikan ucapanku, kau sudah menyerangku lagi. Dan kau hampir membunuhku dan saudarimu dua kali. Oh, Kami-sama jauhkanlah aku dari marabahaya, jauhkanlah dari mahluk pencabut nyawa yang gila,serta laki laki yang menyerangku seenaknya saja." Ucap Izuna panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan wajah kaget dari dua orang malaikat.

Dua orang malaikat itu membelalakan mata karena Izuna berhasil menghindari tombak cahaya yang memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi dan daya hancur yang besar. Selain itu, Izuna dapat mengetahui bahwa Gabriel adalah saudari dari sosok laki laki pelempar tombak cahaya.

" Hei, ada apa dengan kalian? Sapa Izuna kepada dua saudara-saudari yang tampak masih tampak shok bahwa aku mengetahui mereka adalah saudara.

Tak ada jawaban dari kedua orang malaikat yang berdiri terdiam. Lalu, Shinigami meredakan situasi diam yang ada di hadapannya.

 **" Hahaha, luar biasa setelah menghindari seranganmu Michael, ia bicara yang sangat bagus bukan. Apakah ia ada niatan untuk menjadikan adikmu kekasihnya. Hm hm. Ini sebuah misteri yang belum aku pecahkan."** Ucap Shinigami memperkeruh keadaan di tambah dengan posisi berpikir.

 **" Izuna, ini adalah hadiah kedua dariku. Selamat menikmati. "** Ucap Shinigami memasang wajah menyeramkan tanpa dosa.

" Shinigami sialan." Teriak Izuna kepada makhluk yang bernama Shinigami Sang Dewa Kematian.

 **Skip After Fight**

Terlihat seorang pemuda dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Terlihat luka terlihat hampir di seluruh tubuh. Dan napas yang memburu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

' Hah, kuharap tidak ada peristiwa yang lebih merepotkan dari pada ini ' batin Izuna sambil menatap awan yang menurutnya tetap sama.

Pertarungan yang mengakibatkan beberapa bagian istana hancur dan beberapa yang lainnya hingga tak tersisa. Ini pertarungan yang lebih mengerikan dari padamelawan Kaguya. Meskipun, Izuna tidak mengeluarkan semuanya.

" Maafkan kakakku, Izuna-san. Dia selalu begitu. Tapi,sebenarnya dia baik." Ucap Gabriel yang sedang membantu Izuna berdiri.

" Hei, Gabriel apa yang kau lakukan di samping bocah itu. Biarkan dia sebaiknya kita kembali untuk melaksanakan tugas kita. " Ucap Michael ketus.

" Apa ini yang dilakukan seorang Malaikat yang _salting_. hahaha. sungguh menggelikan." Ucap Izuna untuk memanas manasi Michael.

Sedangkan Gabriel hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat perilaku dari Izuna yang merupakan hiburan tersendiri buatnya. Sedangkan, Shinigami hanya melihat interaksi antara dua makhluk yang berbeda.

 **" Sudahlah, Izuna. Nanti istanaku hancur kau tau. Sebenarnya aku yang meminta Gabriel untuk menemani Izuna, Michael."** Ucap Shnigami menengahi percekcokan antara Izuna dan Michael.

Lalu Izuna dan Michael memberi kode satu sama lain dan kemudian mereka mengeluarkan teknik mereka masing-masing.

 **L** **ight Spear/** **Kirin**

"Matilah Shinigami gila" Teriak Michael dan Izuna kompak.

Tombak cahaya dan naga petir menghantam tubuh Shinigami. Namun, Shinigami tidak ada disana.

 **" Yare yare" ucap Shinigami**

 **Skip time di ruangan Izuna**

 **T** erlihat Izuna sedang marah marah karena Shinigami baru keluar dari ruangan nya

" Shinigami itu mau membuatku mati apa? Masa baru bertarung langsung di suruh yang enggak enggak." Umpat Izuna terhadap Dewa Kematian.

 **Flashback**

 **" Izuna, kamu akan aku hidupkan kembali 7 hari lagi,dan kamu akan aku berikan tugas menuju celah dimensi, dan pemberitahuan yang lain sebelum kita berangkat ke celah dimensi."** Ucap Shinigami tanpa wajah berdosa dan pergi begitu saja.

 **Flashback end**

Izuna kemudian menatap langit ruangan nya dan ia bergumam kecil lalu menutup matanya dan tidur.

 **TBC**

 **FF INI HANYA KARYA TULIS AUTHOR, BILA ADA KESAMAAN DENGAN KARYA TULIS LAINNYA ITU HANYA KETIDAKSENGAJAAN SAJA.**

 **Kirimkan Review,Fav, atau yang lainnya.**

 **Salam. StarLoveNight**


End file.
